


Tainted love

by Gracy_rose



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, zombie Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: It's Charisma in Seattle. Liv finds herself at the door step of Blaine's home. She needs food and isn't sure she will make it to the  morgue. Lucky he had a simple meal prepared and was more than happy to share.After dinner Liv gets a call from her partner. She needs to get to the morgue. Someone is there who will only speak to her. Turns out they have a connection to Blaine.Later Liv somehow finds herself waking up in Blaine's arms. And gets an odd voicemail from Payton.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only in season two when this book was started.

It's 3 a.m. on Christmas moring in the frezzing town of Seattle. Snow must be 4-5 inches deep. The snow still blowed and there was a blizzard warning. Of course that makes the situation, unique.

"So Oliva Moore needs brains from me?" A smug grin appears upon Blaine's pail skin. He stares at the zombie who stands in his door way. Imbarassed and annoyed Liv nods. "Well, come in and I'll see what I can do." He titles his head and licks his bottem lip.

Liv sighed and cautiously walks into the house. It was new, she could tell by the way it didn't smell like Blaine. In the corner of her eye she sees him slowly close the door.

"New place?"

"It belonged to a friend. They no longer need it, so they've given it to me." Blaine sigh once his sentence is finished.

"Oh, I didn't see many neighbors." Liv almost sounds scared. Ok, she's tarrified. With Blaine was bad enough, but alone with Blaine, in a blizzard and no neighbors. If she still had a heart beat it would be speeding up.

"They were a private person." The way he speaks makes it sound like he knows Liv is scared to death, well she would be if she wasn't dead.

Liv nods. She stands in the middle of the hall way. Her winter coat isn't needed in the heated house, but she was to busy preparing to run for her, well un dead kind of life, to care.

"Please, take your coat off. Make yourself at home." Blaine walks in front of her and looks into her half dead blue eyes.

Liv felt warmer than she had ever. It was like a fire in the pit of her stomach. It made her want to barf.

"I'm fine." She swears her dead skin got pailer.

"Ok, well I'm going to go check my frezzer." He points down the hall. "Unless," that word scared her. "You'd just like to eat with me."

Liv's eyes light up, whether it's joy or fear she is unsure.

"It's nothing fancy. I just chopped up a brain, throw it on some lettuce and diced peppers, then soaked it in hot sauce."

Liv sigh knowing she wouldn't make it home in time to cook her own. And to be honest, brain salde sounded good.

"Um, sure."

"Let me help with your coat." Blaine helps her slide off the ugly black coat and hangs it up.

They walk to the biggest dining room Liv had ever seen. A fairly large plate sits on the table. It has everything Blaine had described.

Blaine pulls out her chair. "Thank you." Liv takes a deep breath and sits. Once Liv is settled Blaine walks to the kitchen and comes back with two forks. He hands one to the other zombie.

"Can I get you a drink?" He ask. "No thank you." Liv just wants to shove this brain into her mouth. "Very well?" Blaine sigh and sits across from her.

Blaine stabes his fork into the brain and then moves it to his mouth.

Once his taken a bite Liv sticks her fork into it and quickly puts it into her mouth. She slowly chews, not minding how hot it is.

For another ten minutes they silently eat, the only sounds are chewing and the forks hitting each other, the plate, or the food.

Liv looks at Blaine for the first time since she began eating. She was unsure as to why, but her mind began to drift.

She can't help imagining her and the zombie in front of her ripping the clothes off one another. If she had breath it would be increasing in speed as she pictures what Blaine would look like without a shrit, or pants, or anything else.

"Blaine," she wants to vomit at the sound of his name. "Yes?" Blaine smriks. His smirk was a drug in its self.

"Who's brain did we eat?" She ask seeing that they had eaten it all.

"Lucy Blackstone, 24 year old girl."

"And what was her occupation?"

"Had non. I've known Lucy 20 years. I gave her anything she needed."

'Damn it Liv' Liv thinks to herself. Real Liv wants to run, but Blaine's old friend Liv wants to kiss his bare chest, and have his pushing deeper and deeper into her.

Liv felt as her core began to heat. Even when she was among the living, she'd never felt this alive.

She keeps imagining Blaine undressing her and himself.

"I," Liv fights it and begins to head for the door. Blaine follows her. When she reaches the door, she turns to thank him and say good bye. But as soon as she's facing him, he puts his arms on both sides of her and backs her into the door.

"Blaine," Liv can't tell if she wants him to kiss her or let her leave. It doesn't matter much to Blaine what she wants.

Fiercely he thrust his lips onto her's. Despite real Liv's instincts, she kisses back. Caringly, Liv places her hands on his pail face.

Blaine moves his hands for her sides to right below her ass. He lifts her up and pushes her harder against the door. Liv twist her legs around his stomach, pressing her wet, heated core against him.

She knows he feels it, and loves the feeling.

Blaine pulls both Liv's lips into his mouth. She is in love with the way his tough licks her wet lips. She savers ever moment that he is touching her and hopes he does the same.

Blaine releases her lips and moves to her neck. He roughly bites it, but then kisses everywhere he's let his mark. As he does Liv let's out a deep sound from the back of her throat.

"Shh," Blaine commands. He places to fingers over her mouth. Playfully she moves her head and slips them into her mouth. She laughs as he pulls them back out of her mouth.

"Quiet Oliva."

The way her name rolled off Blaine's tough was intoxicating.

Liv begins unbuttoning his white shirt when her phone buzzes. "Damn it." Liv says. Blaine puts her back on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Liv says pulling her phone out of her pocket and sees its Clive.

"It's fine I understand." Blaine says.

"Hello, Clive." Liv sigh. "Liv, there is a 15 year old girl here in the morgue. She says she'll only speak to you." Clive explains.

"Ok." Liv hangs up. "Want a ride?" Blaine ask seeing the disappointed look on her face. She looks down and nods.

Liv grabs her coat as Blaine finds his keys. "Oh, can I get my car tomorrow?" Liv ask. "Of course." He smiles.  
÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷  
Blaine and Liv walk down to the morgue. When they step inside Ravi, Clive, and a young girl stands. When Liv sees the girl she had a vision.

_"So, think Blaine will come?" The vioce of the brain she had eaten ask the girl. The girl laughs. "God Lucy. Dad's not coming."_

"Hi." Liv comes back to reality. "Hello, you must be Liv, and" the girl sees Blaine. "Hello Dad." She smiles. The room falls into a awkward silence as everyone turns to Blaine. "Carter." Blaine sigh and looks at the smirk that is on the child's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is reall short. Sorry.

"Hi." Liv comes back to reality. "Hello, you must be Liv, and" the girl sees Blaine. "Hello Dad." She smiles. The room falls into a awkward silence as everyone turns to Blaine. "Carter." Blaine sigh and looks at the smirk that is on the child's face.

Liv wants to run, but the Lucy brain in her makes her stay. She wants to be more surprised than she is.

"How have you been?" Carter brushes back her long hair. It's been died a mix of blue, purple, white, green, yellow, and what is possibly orange. She has bright blue eyes, but they are far from innocent. They more glow with rage and pain. Truthfully she looks a lot like Blaine. 

Liv sees as Blaine hesitate before answering, "wonderful." He looks her once over. She's in a checkered crop top, blue jean shirt, and neon ziper jacket. 

"Um, can I help you?" Liv ask so she wouldn't vomit. Carter nods, but keeps her blue eyes on Blaine. "You are the best zombie crime fighter in the Seattle area." When she says this Liv had another vision. 

_"Blaine, Hannah is dead." Lucy cries. "I know." Blaine says through the phone. "Everyone we are close with in the Seattle area." She cries. "I think I'm next. I think someone is going to murder me."_

"Where'd you go?" Blaine and Carter ask Liv as soon as she re enters the present  

"Um," Liv turns to Clive. "No where." Liv smiles nervously. "Fore murder, I know who did it I need you to eat one of the brains and solve them." Carter smiles moving on. 

 "Who died Carter?" Blaine ask his daughter. "Ricky, Bethany, Lucy,  and as I'm sure you've heard Hannah." The teen responds. "We will need the bodies." Ravi chimes in, noticing the look on Livs face. "Be here tomorrow." Carter smiles and begins walking to the door. 

Silently Blaine follows her knowing they needed to talk. This leaves Ravi, Clive, and Liv standing in silence.  "Blaine killed them!" Liv says about to cry. "How do you know?" Clive ask. "I needed a brain, I was close to Blaine's." She starts crying. This brain is so emotional about Blaine. "One of the murder victims Carter said, Blaine let me eat her brain." 

Ravi definitely wished he was more shocked. This isn't the first time Blaine's killed, and it won't be the last. Unfortunately, Blaine is a zombie, and can go no more than a month without feeding on the central control center of the human body. "Liv, let's wait and see what the evidence says, ok.?" Ravi says, just as worried as Liv. "It's late, I'll drive you home." Clive offers with a sympathetic smile. "Thanks." Liv says blankly. 

* * *

It's early the next morning and Ravi wakes in bed with a weight atop him. "Crap." He says seeing Payton asleep on his chest. He talks a look around and notices he's not in his house. He lays in a hotel room, 3 star most likely. Ravi beings to slide out form under her, careful not to wake her. He grabs his phone form the table next to him. '3 Missed calls' the screen reads. Quickly he calls Liv back. 

"Ravi?" Liv says and sighs in relief. "Liv what happened?" Ravi ask. "I don't know. According to Payton's voicemail, you to got married?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to update. :/


End file.
